


You Are All I Long For

by aLady



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pinto, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 分手後，Chris 發覺自己真的無法沒有 Zach ，但如今 Zach 有了 Miles 。Chris不想當第三者。掙扎與懊悔同時襲擾著他的心，而 Zach 又該怎麼做？從別後，憶相逢，幾回魂夢與君同。今宵剩把銀釭照，猶恐相逢是夢中。（被打）





	

**Author's Note:**

> 我不擁有這些Boys  
> 這篇文只是純粹腦洞

他們是甚麼時候開始在一起的呢？Chris想著。

他跟Zach是在健身房認識的，很妙，很有趣。那時後Zach還跟Jonathan交往，而他則換過不少女友。後來，他試鏡Star Trek，第一次並不順利，是Zach力推他，加上多方機緣，他才能夠得到James T. Kirk這個腳色的。

跟Zach合作很愉快，跟他私下交流也是。自那次之後，他們有了更多的交集。私下互傳簡訊聊天都是常態。在後來應該是Into Darkness快殺青了吧？Zach約他去喝酒聊天，他們相談甚歡，天南地北都可以聊。結束後走回飯店，Chris找Zach到房間續攤，喝太多的結果就是會控制不住自己。

他吻了Zach。

讓他沒想到的是，Zach的熱情回應。

是晚，他們有了祕密的交集。

人總是來來去去，感情也是，不是緊緊抓牢就能留住，不適合的，就像流沙，總會從指縫間就這樣慢慢流去，最後只剩下一些些殘留在手掌心上，只能無言憑弔。

更甚者，像水，最後揮發到空氣中，竟連一點也不剩。

Chris不想要這樣，不想再這樣。

其實這些原本也只是人生的過程，必須經歷，沒甚麼好糾結，可是當纏纏綿綿愛過，又怎麼能夠輕言放手。

Zach是他唯一做不到放手的人。

Chris有自己的顧慮與堅持，他不願意像Zach一樣大方出櫃，這是他們第一次分手的主因。

他整個人感覺有如被掏空。

更讓他覺的被掏空的是，Zach交了新男友。

好吧！他是該徹底死心了。於是Chris又開始與一些女性交往，可是最後都分手收場。

「我認為你的心在別人身上。」她們的其中一位說。

「也許你應該把自己的感情處理乾淨之後，再開始約會。」她們的另外一位說。

Chris認了。

他太戀眷Zach。

分手時說好當朋友，可是Chris做不到，他無法將Zach視為只是朋友。

太糟糕。

他不想要。

可是又能怎麼樣呢？Zach有新的戀人了，他應該替他高興才是。

那些攜手出遊的照片，那些公開場合的親暱……這些Chris無法放手給予。

既然無法給予，那麼只好放手讓他去。

後來為了宣傳新片，Chris到了紐約。

甫下飛機就接到Zach的來電。

「嘿！是我。」

「嘿，What’s up？」

「我聽說你要來紐約。」

「Yup，我已經到了。」

「晚上有空嗎？」

「嗯，今晚還沒別的安排。」

「那，我可以佔據你晚上的時間嗎？」

Chris有點遲疑。

「自從上次宣傳期完，我們好久沒見面了，想找你喝點東西。」

「嗯，那我再把時間地點傳給你。」

「See ya。」

到飯店後，Chris癱在沙發上。

What the fuck？！

他竟然就把飯店與房號傳給Zach。

Chris不確定自己是否能夠好好處理接下來的窘境。

他知道自己無法壓抑……可是For fuck’s sake！到底是怎樣？Zach自動發出邀約，他不知如何拒絕。刻意拒絕太不像普通朋友，當初分手已說好就當朋友，如果拒絕就顯得太過刻意，太過在乎……

「Shit……」

Chris搖搖頭。

「Whatever……」木已成舟，就乘上去吧！

於是Chris乾脆去洗澡，甚麼都不想。

經過一夜。

Zach輕輕叫喚。

「嘿！Christopher，醒醒。」他看著Chris埋在白色枕頭間的睡顏，老天，真像天使，他真不忍心叫他起來。

「甚麼……」Chris還在睡夢中，他翻了個側身，將棉被捲過去抱著。

「Holy──」Zach倒抽一口氣。

Chris的長腿半露，抱著棉被的模樣可人極了。如果不是Chris等下還有活動，他可不想叫他起床，輕易將他放過。

「嘿！起床啦！」Zach索性搶走Chris的棉被，Chris被這樣的動作給弄醒了。

他坐起來，揉揉眼睛。

「嘿……mornin’……」

「嘿，」Zach單膝跪上床，一隻手抬住Chris的下巴，親吻他的唇，「該起床了，小公主。」

「Zach……」Chris依然睡眼惺忪。Zach不怪他。誰教他昨天在Chris身上大戰數回，他覺得自己應該是太久沒見到Chris，所以縱情過度，難以自已。

「起床吧，小公主，不然巫婆會用連環Call咒語把你變成青蛙的。」他說的是經紀人。

Chris噗哧一笑，「她哪有這麼可怕！」

「如果你再不起床，就會這麼可怕！」

「可是我腰好痠，渾身是汗……」

Zach知道為什麼，他很難克制自己的笑意。

「那麼怎樣能讓你好點呢？」他知道Chris裝可愛，必定有所圖謀。

「抱我，我們一起洗澡。」

「你跟我差不多身高耶！」

「可是我現在腰好痠不想走路嘛！」Chris眨眨眼，Zach最無法抗拒他這樣的眼神。

「For god’s sake！我最討厭你這無辜的藍眼睛了！遵命，小公主。」

Zach的表情逗得Chris樂得大笑。

 

 

 

 ******

 

 

 

Chris知道這無法長久。

從打開房門的那一刻他就很清楚。

「就當是一場春夢，一夜的事。」他想著。

可是當Zach熱烈的唇襲上他的唇、渴求的舌頭侵入他的口腔、帶有酒精氣味的鼻息、熾熱的欺壓他整個人身──Chris管不了那麼多。

天殺的就活在當下不好嗎！

但他是天殺的Chris！他就是天殺的會在事後在乎！

「Dammit！」他咒罵出聲，雙手抱住自己的頭，Fuck！要他如何不在乎！

那一夜之後，過了半年。

他們依舊持續著剪不斷理還亂的關係。

表面上，他們是朋友，而Zach的男友就是Miles；私底下，他們是熱情如火，Chris是Zach的地下情人。

不該這樣。

Chris覺得心很痛。

他無法公開出櫃，他無法向大眾宣告，Zach是他的，他是Zach的！他無法與Zach並肩而行，在情所至時熱烈擁吻。

天殺的他做不到！

這不是Zach的錯，是他的問題。

而更深的問題是，他造成Zach腳踏兩條船的窘境。

他不喜歡這樣。

他無法擁有Zach，但他不想要Zach變成Jerk，有地下情人卻隱瞞男友，左擁右抱，huh？

天啊他真覺得自己糟糕透頂。

「Fuck！」Chris忍不住，又從酒櫃上拿了伏特加出來。

上次Zach來他家，他們也是開這瓶來喝。當時他們的纏綿就有如伏特加這般干烈。

Shit！Chris真的好喜歡躺在Zach的胸膛，好喜歡被他撫摸的感覺，他也好喜歡Zach喚他小公主，或是小松鼠，好喜歡被Zach充滿的感覺……

Damn！他有時真是嫉妒Miles，他能夠光明正大擁有Zach，他真是羨慕極了。他也好想獨自佔有Zach，可是他無法做到，就像他無法做到教Zach拋棄Miles一樣。

酒入愁腸，化作相思淚。

他打給Zach。

「嘿！」

「嘿，Zach，我想跟你說，」他抽了幾口氣。

「Chris？你在哭嗎？」

「Zach，原諒我的自私，我自私地想將你佔有，但我……我自私地與你雲與烏山，但想到Miles，我良心不安；就讓我再自私一次，你就再寵我這麼一次──」

「Chris，等等──」

「我們還是回到之前那樣，只是朋友吧！原諒我。」掛斷。

Chris覺得雙腳無力，跌坐在地上。想著想著，哭得更慘，索性就倒在地上痛哭一場。

哭完這一場，明天還要繼續過。

就哭完這場就好，反正他從小就是容易哭的人。

哭完這場就好。

一旁的手機不斷想著鈴聲。

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

那夜之後，Chris忽視所有來自Zach的訊息。

不去看，不去想，不去回，讓時間沖淡一切。

他知道用電話分手sucks，但他沒辦法當面面對Zach。因為他知道，只要在Zach面前，他就是他的小公主；只要在Zach面前，他就意亂情迷；只要在Zach面前，她就情不自禁的想要他。

想要被他緊緊擁抱，想要被他獨佔，同時也獨佔他，想要被他細細呵護，想要被他實實充滿，想要一切的他……Chris深知：他們一個是乾柴，一個是烈火，碰在一起只會燃燒，而且越燒越旺，一如他看見Zach溫熱的眼神，Zach看到他眼裡透出的渴求。

就像他們無數次的翻雲覆雨，就像無數次Zach在他耳邊講些甜蜜的話語，而他淘氣地對Zach說些骯髒話，讓他性奮得頂得更用力。

Chris知道要如何對Zach使壞，他知道要如何讓Zach更興奮，更有慾望。

就像他生日的那個夜晚，他換上一襲高衩紅色旗袍，就像他在《 _Surrender, Dorothy_ 》裡穿的那件一樣。

「Chris，客房服務把大餐送來了，快出來吧！」Zach輕敲著房門。

Chris走出去，倚在門邊，撩起下襬。

「嘿。」

Zach轉過頭，愣了幾秒。

「我看起來怎麼樣？」

Zach走近，將他抱到床上，「Amazing。」

「你穿這樣真是好看，我不想扒光你，我要這樣要你。」Zach在Chris耳邊吐著溫熱的氣息，一隻手扣住Chris的兩個手腕，另一隻則將Chris穿著透膚絲襪及紅色高跟鞋的腳抬了上來，套著他的肩膀。

「多美的腿呀，小公主。」他說，然後用力將絲襪扯破。

「礙事的東西，」他舔了舔Chris的耳朵，沒事的那隻手往下尋芳，Chris覺得自己被Zach的大手掌握住，不禁顫抖。

「愛使壞的小公主，你說我要怎樣懲罰你好呢？」

Zach知道如何制伏愛撒嬌的Chris，知道如何對付愛作弄他的Chris，知道Chris的敏感點在哪，知道Chris愛聽甜言蜜語，知道Chris喜歡講些渾話，他也喜歡在那個時候頂得更深，讓Chris因為那瞬間的撞擊而緊緊將他擁住，好像不抱緊他，他就無法生存一般。

而Chris也深知Zach。

但他認為，這份愛，這段情……

……不會有好結果。

基於他自己可笑的理由，基於……哈！重要嗎？反正都這樣了……

Chris覺得自己真是自私透了，可是他又覺得，不這麼自私是無法徹底斷乾淨的。

可笑極了，他又要如何與Zach斷乾淨呢？

難道下一部Star Trek不演嗎？

怎麼可能！

Chris決定暫時忽略這些令他心煩意亂的問題。

此時，他手機響了。

Chris拿起擺在桌上的手機看了看，是未知號碼。

「是打錯的嗎？」他接了起來：「Hello。」

「Hello，Chris。」

「Hello，我認識你嗎？」

「我是Miles。」

尷尬。

「嗨，你好啊！」他裝作毫不在意。

尷尬。

「我們沒有正式見過面，有點唐突，但我希望能請你喝個飲料，我現在也在LA。」

「Zach……沒跟你在一起嗎？」

「他在紐約。」

「喔……」

「今晚方便嗎？」

「Okay，我今晚沒特別的安排。」

「那麼，我們就在──哈，抱歉，我對這裡也不熟，如果不介意，我們就在我住的飯店碰面吧？」

「Okay。」

「在＿＿＿＿＿＿，今晚見。」

「嗯。」

掛斷。

Chris愣了幾秒。

Wait，WHAT？！

Miles約他喝飲料？！

這是甚麼狀況！

Chris搖搖頭，他需要保持清醒。為何Miles會突然約他？而Zach似乎不知道這件事情。難道Miles察覺自己與Zach的關係嗎？他是想來宣示主權嗎？不對，Miles在話筒裡的聲音聽起來很平和……

Chris！一定是你自己想太多了！

就赴約吧！別想太多！

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Chris尷尬地坐在沙發上。

他赴了Miles的約，來到他下榻的飯店。Miles很可愛，很熱情，同時很……年輕。這樣的特質讓Chris非常尷尬。Chris甚至不知道自己該怎麼反應，他僵硬得像個石雕，即便他是個身經百戰的演員，也不知該如何面對這樣的尷尬。

Miles似乎察覺了他的狀況，「Chris，我希望你不要尷尬。」他抿了抿唇，「其實你多半可以猜到我是有目的性的找你。」

Chris愣愣地看著對方，對方果然是為了Zach的事情來的。

「聽著，我很抱歉。」Chris說，「對不起，我是你們的第三者，但我已經退出了，你可以放心。」

說這段話的時候，Chris覺得心頭緊緊的，覺得喘不過氣。

Shit！他是多愛Zach啊！

Miles表現出尷尬的神情。

「不好意思，」Chris說，「也許我不該來這裡，對於這樣尷尬的事，我由衷抱歉……」他起身想離開。

但沒想到Miles拉住他，「等等，請留下。」Miles深吸一口氣，「我也很不好意思，但我想跟你好好談談，可以嗎？」

對於Miles的誠懇，Chris硬著頭皮留了下來。

他們都坐回沙發上。

Miles道：「Chris，其實你們的狀況，我很清楚，Zach雖然沒有說，但我清楚他心裡有另外一個人，只是我一直沒機會證實。直到你的電話。」

「我的電話？」Chris不解。

「是的，你打給Zach的分手電話，其實，是我接的。」Miles說，「不好意思。」

Chris覺得口乾舌燥，不知該說些甚麼。

「當下我便確認了，原來Zach心裡面的另外一個人，是你。」

Chris尷尬地問：「你有權利生氣。」

Miles卻說：「不，你誤會了，我沒有生氣。電話裡的你很哀傷，我知道你對Zach是認真的，而我也將你的話都轉述給Zach知道。」

「Zach……」Chris緊緊握著自己的雙手。

「Zach很難過。」Miles喝了一口酒，「他不斷向我道歉。」

Chris閉上雙眼。

「我跟他說，不必顧慮我的想法，我要他必須要好好跟你談談。但顯然你忽略所有他的電話或簡訊。他很難過，至今都是。」

「我並不想這樣……」Chris說，語調帶著鼻音。然後，他突然感到雙手被緊握。

Chris張開泛紅的雙眼，是Miles。Miles坐到他的旁邊，握住他的手。

「嘿，別哭，我來這裡不是為了讓你哭。」他說，「你如同Zach所形容的，是個善良的人，而且容易哭。嘿，請你別哭，我要跟你說的是，我希望能夠好好認識你，從你站在我門口的那瞬間，我就喜歡上你了，你看你是多麼討人喜歡，以至於我第一印象就喜歡你。我希望我們能夠好好認識彼此。」

Chris哭了，Miles給了他一個擁抱。

「嘿，沒關係的，不要哭。」Miles拍拍他。

「對不起，我是個自私的人。」Chris說。

「嘿！沒有人不自私的，」Miles說，「其實，我也有個自私的請求。」他放開Chris，握住他的手。

Chris啜泣著看著他。

「我希望我們能夠成為好朋友，而且我希望，你能夠回到Zach身邊。」

「甚麼？」Chris不敢相信自己聽到的。

「你沒有聽錯，我希望你能回到Zach身邊。因為我知道Zach不能沒有你。而我知道你對Zach的情感是認真的，從那通電話我就知道了。」

「但是……」

「Chris，嘿，我說過，我喜歡你，不只是因為我對你的好印象，更因為Zach愛你，所以我也喜歡你。所以我希望我們能夠更認識彼此。」Miles用誠摯的雙眼看著Chris，「所以，我們可以當朋友嗎？其實，我更希望我們也能當戀人。你願意給我個機會嗎？」

Chris看著他。

良久，他終於點頭。

而Miles笑了，笑得燦爛。

Chris想，其實，在他心裡可能也是喜歡眼前這個年輕男孩的。因為他是Zach的愛人。

「天啊Chris，謝謝你。」Miles給了他一個熱情的擁抱，「謝謝你。」

Miles告訴Chris，他有一個禮拜的假期，所以整個禮拜他都會待在LA，Chris也剛好近日無事，所以他們有一個禮拜的時間好好認識彼此。

他們花費整個禮拜的時間談論著彼此，也談論著Zach。Miles告訴Chris，他很欣賞他的眼睛，真的一如Zach所言的蔚藍，好漂亮；而Chris也對Miles說，他很喜歡他的長髮，很有個性，讓人很想觸碰。

然後，他們發現彼此還滿聊得來的，而且好像不只是聊得來而已，他們真的很喜歡對方。

假期的最後一天，Miles提議他們應該上床。

這讓Chris差點把嘴巴裡的伏特加噴出來。

「W—What？！」

「我們應該試著來一次看看，」Miles看起來非常認真，「你知道嗎？你真的很性感……」Miles捧住Chris的雙頰，吻了下去。

面對這突如其來的熱吻，Chris首先是僵硬，但Miles柔軟的雙唇以及精湛的吻技令他感到難以自己。

Miles鬆開雙手，但吻持續著。他開始脫掉自己的上衣，而Chris也開始脫掉自己的襯衫。

然後，他們暫時分開了一下，快速脫掉身上所有衣物，又繼續纏綿熱吻。

Miles雙手碰觸Chris的胸肌，順便玩弄了一下他的乳首，讓Chris不禁呻吟。

「我好喜歡你的身體，」Miles說，「你很壯卻又很瘦，你的肩膀有點窄，讓人覺得想要把你抱住。」

Chris回應：「你也是，你很精瘦，有著另一種美。」

「你同時也很敏感。」Miles淘氣道。

「嘿！」

「我想我們都很滿意自己的身體，哈哈，你知道的，Zach的肚子有點鬆弛，我不知道為什麼你們都拍Star Trek，都是主角，他卻有點肉。」

說完，兩人都哈哈大笑。

「但是你不能否認，他的肚子很Ｑ很彈，很可愛！」

Chris與Miles笑到眼淚都流了出來。

「你們兩個好過分，偷偷取笑我！」

Chris轉過身去看，那熟悉的聲音的主人果然是──

「Zach！」他驚訝，「你怎麼……你怎麼在這！」

「是我偷偷讓他過來的。」Miles說，「我自首。」

「可是……可是……」可是他完全沒有心理準備啊！

Chris完全沒想好要怎麼跟Zach道歉，他也沒有想到Zach會突然現身在LA這間酒店這間房內。

但他來不及多想，Zach就已經跳到床上把他緊緊抱住。

「我的小公主，我的愛，我好想你，請你不要再離開我……」

聞到Zach身上的味道，加上他熱情的擁抱，Chris覺得好安心。

「Zach，對不起，我不應該那樣與你分手……」

「嘿！別再提那件事，我不承認我們分手。」

「可是，可是……」

一旁的Miles加入戰局，「沒有可是！你們沒有分手，你們的關係也不會影響我，是我教他來的，我告訴他我希望三人行。」

Chris看向Miles，天啊，Miles處理事情真的比他成熟好多。

「謝謝你，Miles。」

「不用謝我，誰教我愛Zach，現在也愛上你了呢！」

Zach給了Miles一個感激的眼神。

Miles笑他三八。

而Chris則緊緊抱著Zach不願意放開。他太久沒見到Zach，他太想念Zach，想念他身上的一尺一吋，想念他的每一分氣息……

突然，他被Miles拉開並且架住：「嘿，有甚麼話等下再說吧，讓我們先結束這檔事！」

「嗄？！」Chris還沒來得及反應，就看見Zach迅速脫掉自己身上所有礙事的衣物，「你們知道自己有多誘人嗎？」他跳上床，趁Chris無力招架的時候愛撫他的敏感地帶，而Miles將Chris的臉轉過去他那，與他深深接吻。但讓Miles沒有想到的是，Zach突然將他與Chris分開，通通推到床上。Zach左手攬住Chris，右手攬住Miles，「我想，現在是好好給你們教訓的時候了，誰教你們偷講我壞話！」

然後，故事就到這裡了。

**Author's Note:**

> 也許我該開一個「從別後，憶相逢，幾回魂夢與君同。今宵剩把銀釭照，猶恐相逢是夢中。」的虐文腦洞……


End file.
